Cooler Master
Cooler Master Co., Ltd. is a computer hardware manufacturer from Taiwan. Founded in 1992, the company is a popular aftermarket brand for computer chassis, PSU, coolers, cooling pads, and other accessories. Alongside the retail business, Cooler Master is also a cooling solution OEM vendor for many major brand names of computer industry including nVIDIA (VGA cooler), AMD (CPU cooler), and EVGA (motherboard heatsinks). In recent years the company aggressively expanded its operation and brand exposure into gaming communities and sponsored major events such as KODE5.Global supporters - KODE5 Some of Cooler Master's products also won international praises such as iF product design award.Cooler Master V8 in COMPUTEX TAIPEI design & innovation awards 2008 The company headquarters of Cooler Master is located in Zhonghe District, New Taipei City, Taiwan and has self-own manufacturing facility in Huizhou, China.Cooler Master Company Profile To support international operation the company also has branch offices in various continents, including USA (Fremont, California and Chino, California), the Netherlands (Venlo), Germany (Augsburg), Russia (Moscow), and Brazil (São Paulo). Other than the mother brand, Cooler Master, the company also launched subsidiary brands into different market segments, including the gaming oriented "CM Storm" and the life-style product line "Choiix". CM Storm CM Storm is a subsidiary brand created in 2008 with a mission of "Arming the gaming revolution".CM Storm About Page Products are developed using research collected from close partnerships with worldwide gaming organizations in e-sports including Mousesports and Frag Dominant.List of Storm Teams The subsidiary launched and has since been branded as the company's gaming peripheral headquarters. They have taken steps in revealing the brand through professional e-sport player live stream advertisements and the sponsoring of various popular e-sport teams. The products and website feature all black designs with the accented red, and built with a sleek and strong looking gaming design. CM Storm differentiates from the Cooler Master brand as it appeals to the gaming PC enthusiast audience over the clean and simple audience its parent brand aims for. With products ranging from computer towers, to mice and keyboards, mouse pads, audio headsets and speakers, to the core of their brand in cooling. The CM Storm brand places an aggressive and sleek looking theme on all of their products. CM Storm products have given Cooler Master a presence in areas where the parent company was previously not present. Where the parent company specialized in cooling solutions through chassis design and cooling pads, the CM Storm brand brings that specialty into gaming chassis that look great and perform fantastically, along with establishing a presence for the company in the peripherals section that was previously lacking. CM Storm is now a big household name when it comes to gaming mice and keyboards. In September 2009, CM Storm has launched the Sentinel Advanced mouse that features a unique programmable organic light-emitting diode display.Tweaktown review of the Storm Sentinel Advance CM Storm also produces computer case for global markets . * In 2012, the release of the Sentinel Advanced II mouse launched featuring the same unique programmable organic light-emitting diode display and 8200 dots-per-inch and was advertised through sponsored e-sport players. * In June 2012, The CM Stryker released as one of the more highly anticipated computer chassis of the year . With its lightweight portable design and Cooler Master ensured cooling properties, it featured a sleek white design which differed from the normally released black-with-red LED lights. This case features a top control panel for tuning internal case fan speeds to specific needs, and can fit any graphics card currently on the market. * In January 2012, CM Storm launched their QuickFire Ultimate keyboard, which has been reviewed as one of the higher regarded keyboards released. It features a simple look, with many features. It contains LED back lighting which comes in three modes and five different brightness levels. As well as cherry switches, and an extremely fast response time from the seamless keystrokes. Topped with rubber coated, laser etched keycaps that will not easily wear off.QuickFire Ultimate Official page * In January 2013, CM Storm launched their Sirus S gaming headset. Built for gaming enthusiasts and audiophiles alike, the CM Storm Sirus S 5.1 Surround Sound Headset creates an immersive experience with hi-fidelity soundscapes and intense bass. Sirus S produces precise and crisp sounds through its 4 discrete speaker channel pairs. These consist of Front, Rear, Center, and Sub. These deliver accurate and real-time 360 degree audio. In addition, Sirus is coupled with a uni-directional microphone that minimizes background noise pickup enables crystal clear conversations with teammates and enemy combatants.CM Storm Sirius S Official Page It also features an in-line remote with volume control for each individual speaker and microphone mute button. See also *Antec *Arctic *In Win Development *Thermaltake *Zalman *Spire Corp *NZXT References External links * Cooler Master Global Home page * CM Storm Home page * Choiix Home page Category:Computer enclosure companies Category:Computer power supply unit manufacturers Category:Companies of Taiwan Category:Companies established in 1992 Category:Companies based in New Taipei Category:Electronics companies of Taiwan